Forum:2012-05-30 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . ( ) Who is on the airship? Tryggvassen would be an option if he werent already on the ground. So, punch and Judy? The remaining heterodyne boys? Gil? Anybody got any ideas? Apparently Jorgi knows who Tarvek is talking about, I don't.-- 04:35, May 30, 2012 (UTC) 04:43, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Agatha, Mamma Gkikka and Zeetha are in the museum, or were. For all we know they are still there. The real puzzle is who does Tarvek and Jorgi believe is on the crash landed airship? I think it is safe to rule out Master Payne's Circus of Adventure, but do not have enough reason to eliminate them entirely. Does Tarvek expect the same people that Jorgi is expecting? I am expecting Gil, Dupree, Punch and Judy, along with Zoing to be on board. Either Tarvek is expecting this same group being led by a wasped Gilgamesh Wulfenbach, or it is someone we do not know yet. Jorgi's expression suggests that it might be a group that he knows from his long past. I think it will be someone we have yet to meet. -- Billy Catringer 05:37, May 30, 2012 (UTC) looks like jorgi is already seeing who is/was aboard the airship and he seems pretty surprised that they are supposed to be dangerous. so i think it's either the vespiary squad or - more likely since jorgi also appears to be somewhat disgusted - the lackya. Finn MacCool 10:00, May 30, 2012 (UTC) : Those of us who follow the LJ link might agree with the same suggestion made there: Lackya! LunaTheophila 12:46, May 30, 2012 (UTC) :: It seems more like that Jorgi is making a O.o face as the eyebrows aren't doing the same thing.-- 13:46, May 31, 2012 (UTC) : I agree that Jorgi is seeing whoever is/was on the airship. But Tarvek was expecting them. So I'm stumped as to who it is. AndyAB99 10:22, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Well, my curiosity is fully piqued. Who does Tarvek know that would be both a threat to the Empire and have an interest in keeping Agatha alive? The only ones I can think of are the Geisterdamen. We last saw Vrin dying in Sturmhalten, but we didn't see her die. I'm going to speculate that Vrin survived, has switched sides, and has gathered a group of rouge Geisterdamen to stick one in the eye of the Other. While I'm at it I'll crawl further out on the limb and assert that she's brought along a time viewing portal and a Gil-sized Geister-suit, no doubt parts of a standard issue Mark I Holy Child Hunting Kit. --Gsulli7369 10:31, May 30, 2012 (UTC) ::Gsulli7369, that's just crazy enough to be right. --Billy Catringer 12:09, May 30, 2012 (UTC) ::Right or wrong, you've got my vote for creativity and style. AndyAB99 14:23, May 30, 2012 (UTC) :::Thanks, guys. Just crazy enough in a stylish and creative way is just what I go for. I'll admit I'll be more surprised if I'm right than if I'm wrong. --Gsulli7369 13:45, May 31, 2012 (UTC) It could be: *Punch & Judy *Gil, Zoing & Etc. *The Baron's Runaway Sparky Hostage-Kids *The Baron's Remaining Sparky Hostage-Kids *The Circus *Somebody New --Bosda Di'Chi 12:49, May 30, 2012 (UTC) : But it will really be the Leaders of the M_____ A_______ You forgot the Geisterdamon , but they dont fly normally. my guess is someone we havent seen yet though. Agathahetrodyne 16:57, May 30, 2012 (UTC) The Other is in charge of the Wulfenbach Empire. And the person The Other would most fear would be Barry.--Bosda Di'Chi 11:20, May 31, 2012 (UTC)